Rain on the Winter
by Gula Batu Bata Merah
Summary: SEQUEL HELLO/Setelah kejadian pesan suara itu, kehidupan mereka kembali berlanjut, dengan sedikit drama yang menyesakkan/summarynya jelek sumveh/warn ada di dalem/ don't like don't read
**Rain on the Winter** © **Gula Batu Bata Merah**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre : Drama-Romance

Pairing : Midorima S. x Takao K. (Slight AkaKuro)

Warn(s): AU banget, Typo kayaknya masih bertebaran, OOC(maybe), OC, BL/Sho-Ai, broken-heart, de el el

Sequel of **HELLO** , My First Fanfic :D

Rated 'M' buat jaga-jaga

Kalau belum ngerti, silahkan baca fanfic **HELLO** terlebih dahulu

Just Read, If u don't like, just click back

000

 **London, 15 Desember 2015**

"Midorima, _can you take the book for me?_ "

" _Which one?"_

" _The red one. About animals and plants._ "

" _Here you go._ "

" _Thanks._ "

" _You're welcome._ "

Midorima Shintarou keluar dari perpustakaan kampus. Setelah membaca terlalu lama (juga sempat disuruh oleh teman sekampus untuk mengambil buku), ia merasa lelah. Ia berjalan menuju _boulevard_ kampusnya yang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. Angin musim dingin menusuk kulitnya yang oriental. Ia melangkah dan terus melangkah, hingga ia sampai di tempat yang ditujunya.

 _Boulevard_ kampus di London memang luar biasa, menurutnya. Indah sekali. Dari penuturan teman-teman asingnya, ini tempat yang dapat menentramkan hati. Terutama saat musim gugur, nuansa jingga begitu terasa disini.

Midorima sudah menduga sejak awal saat ia berada di sini. Rambut hijau lumutnya terlalu kontras dengan warna putih salju yang menyelimuti _boulevard_. Hampir semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membingungkan, antara takjub sekaligus terheran-heran. 198 centi itu bukan ukuran normal, walaupun Midorima masih menganggap tinggi Murasakibara Atsushi yang berukuran 210 centi itu lebih tidak normal. Dan warna hijau di rambutnya memang tidak normal bagi orang-orang London yang notabene ada yang berambut pirang atau coklat. Dosennya pernah menyapanya sebagai ' _the glasses cabbage_ ' karena warna hijau itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima Shintarou mengutuk rambutnya.

Midorima duduk di sebuah bangku dekat dengan pohon maple di _boulevard_. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya dan membuka buku yang ia bawa setiap hari. Suasana _boulevard_ yang begitu tenang ini ditambah dengan udara dingin alami dari musim dingin membuat Midorima nyaman. Begitu nyaman, hingga seseorang menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Midorima."

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya. Seseorang dengan jaket tebal dan syal terbuat dari wol bewarna merah. Tangannya memegang plastik berukuran sedang berisi bir. Rambutnya yang juga berwarna merah dan matanya yang berkilat-kilat menatap Midorima membuat Midorima mengenalinya.

"Oh, Akashi. Ya, sudah lama tidak jumpa."

Akashi duduk di samping Midorima. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya, lalu mengambil sekaleng bir dari kantong palstiknya. Ia menyerahkankan kaleng bir itu pada Midorima.

"Sebagai tanda pertemuan yang kebetulan." Kata Akashi.

"Ini bukan kebetulan-nodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil menerima kaleng bir itu. "Kau sudah tahu aku ada disini. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu benar-nodayo?"

"Haha, kau benar." Akashi membuka kaleng bir yang diambilnya lagi dari kantong plastiknya dan meminumnya. "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar-nodayo." Kata Midorima sambil membuka kaleng bir dan ikut meminumnya juga.

Akashi dan Midorima memandang ke depan, menatap salju yang turun sedikit demi sedikit. Membuka pembicaraan, Akashi bertanya.

"Kudengar kau masuk Jurusan Kedokteran di universitas ini. Benarkah itu?" tanya Akashi.

"Dan kudengar kau masuk di Jurusan Manajemen. Apa itu benar-nodayo?" Midorima balik bertanya.

"Jangan balik bertanya. Jawab saja."

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya-nodayo."

Hening sesaat. Burung-burung merpati hinggap di depan mereka. Akashi meminum birnya. Midorima menatap burung-burung merpati itu dengan tatapan kosong. Akashi kembali membuka suara.

"Aku merindukan Kuroko." Katanya. "Entah apa yang dia lakukan di sana." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Midorima tetap diam. Ia masih memandang sepasang burung merpati yang terlihat mesra di hadapannya. Akashi menatapnya, dan memberikan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan Takao Kazunari? Kau masih ada komunikasi dengannya?"

Klontang! 

Kaleng bir Midorima terjatuh ia saat mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Suara kaleng terjatuh yang nyaring itu membuat burung-burung merpati itu kaget dan mengepakkan sayapnya begitu tiba-tiba. Akashi merogoh kembali kantong plastiknya dan memberikan sekaleng bir kembali kepada Midorima.

"Ini," katanya.

"Ti-Tidak, nodayo. Terima kasih." Tolak Midorima.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Ada apa? Oh, maaf. Maksudku, ada apa dengan Takao Kazunari?"

Midorima terdiam mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan Akashi. Terlintas di benaknya, keceriaannya, kejahilannya, kenakalannya, dan tangisannya yang meluap-luap. Semua itu membuat Midorima ingin menusukkan sebilah pisau di dadanya, entah mengapa.

Sosok orang yang disebutkan Akashi itu melayang-layang di kepalanya. Ia tidak akan lupa dengan senyumannya dan cengirannya yang cemerlang. Raut wajah nakal yang selalu hadir di dalam dirinya membuat Midorima tak habis pikir, kenapa di dunia ini ada orang seperti dia. Ah, jangan lupa dengan wajah merahnya yang membuat Midorima penasaran saat orang itu sedang melamun atau menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, nodayo." Jawab Midorima pada akhirnya. "Dan jangan sebut nama itu lagi." Sambungnya.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Dan jangan bertanya apapun tentang dia, nodayo."

"Oh, oke. Aku menyerah."

Suasana kembali sunyi. Salju yang turun mulai tidak terlihat. Matahari terlihat mulai terbenam. Akashi menatap salju itu dan merenung. Ia berkata seakan mengetahui isi hati Midorima.

"Aku juga. Ada saatnya kita merindukan sesuatu yang sangat kita inginkan. Tapi, mereka akan berubah sewaktu-waktu. Aku merindukan Kuroko Tetsuya, sang bayangan yang selalu mengikutiku. Mungkin saat aku kembali ke Jepang, dia sudah menjadi cahaya, bukan lagi sang bayangan." Katanya sendu. "Berharap saja mereka tidak berubah. Atau hanya sedikit yang berubah dari mereka."

"Termasuk Takao-nodayo?"

Akashi menatap Midorima. "Menurutmu?"

"Semoga saja-nodayo."

0

"AAAKKH!"

Takao menutup gagang teleponnya kasar. Sial, biaya roaming internasional sangatlah mahal. Ia tidak bisa mengirimkan pesan suara untuk Midorima di London sana. Tadi baru saja ia akan melakukannya, tapi biaya teleponnya sangat di luar dugaan. Ia terpaksa menundanya.

Keparat, pikirnya. Yang memutuskan harga telepon internasional ini harus mati. Seenaknya saja, bagaimana kalau ada orang miskin yang ingin menelpon anaknya yang sukses di luar negeri? Well, itu mungkin agak aneh untuk terjadi di dunia nyata.

Takao duduk di sofanya yang empuk. Besok, ia harus berangkat kuliah. Lengkap dengan tugas yang berjibun dan jadwal yang padat seperti selebriti terkenal. Oke, penderitaannya cukup sampai di sini. Kepalanya sudah pusing sejak tadi.

' _Aku mencintaimu-nodayo._ '

Kata-kata itu melintas di otak Takao. Sebuah ucapan semangat yang menyakitkan. Setelah berjuang untuk membenci dan melupakannya, ia hadir lagi dengan permintaan maaf dan cinta.

Sebegitu kejamnyakah dirinya? Apa _Kami-sama_ tidak membiarkan ia membencinya?

Menyebalkan.

Toh, ia bermaksud untuk memberi pesan suara pada orang itu untuk mengatakan kalau ia sudah berusaha selama 3 tahun untuk menghilangkan nama 'Midorima Shintarou' dari hidupnya dengan penerimaan maaf yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Itu rencananya. Dengan begitu, permintaan maafnya akan diterima oleh Kami-sama dan dia bisa hidup dengan tenang.

 _Itu adalah hal yang berbeda dari hati kecil Takao yang tersiksa_.

Takao terpaksa menuju kamarnya, dan berbaring di kasur empuknya. Ia melirik kalender yang terpajang indah di dinding kamarnya. Sebentar lagi Ujian Semester. Kalau tidak dipersiapkan dari awal, ia tidak akan bisa mendapat nilai yang memuaskan di ujian itu.

' _Sebentar lagi ujian semester, kan? Jaga kesehatanmu kalau kau tidak mau sakit saat ujian-nodayo.'_

Sialan, kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Takao. Ada rasa senang dan benci saat mengingatnya kembali.

2 perasaan yang aneh dan tidak mungkin bisa bersatu adalah saat kita mencintai tapi juga membenci. Itu aneh, tapi nyata. Seperti yang dirasakan Takao sekarang, dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab di kepalanya.

Apakah ia menyukai Midorima? Apakah ia masih mengharapkan perasaan Midorima? Bukankah itu sudah terjawab sekarang? Lalu, apa masalahnya sekarang? Apa karena masih membencinya, atau merasa sia-sia karena sudah berusaha melupakannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak pernah berhenti dari memori Takao. Sampai saat ini.

000

Tengah malam, Midorima sedang mengetik tugas di kamar apartemennya. Ia sengaja bergadang malam ini untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya yang tertunda. Suara telepon menghentikan aktivitasnya, membuat Midorima keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri telepon kabelnya yang berada di dekat televisi. Ia melihat nomor penelponnya. Nomor yang familiar... nomor telepon Jepang? Midorima segera mengangkat gagang telepon itu dengan cepat dan menjawab telepon itu. Berharap itu berasal dari orang yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Moshi-moshi-nodayo?"

" _Ah, Onii-chan! Ini aku!"_

Rasa senang dan penasarannya menghilang seketika. Ini telepon dari adiknya, bukan dari orang itu.

"Oh, Shina-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Midorima.

" _Sangat baik! Sekolah onii-chan yang dulu ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Aku punya teman sangat banyak!"_ jawab adiknya, Shina, dengan ceria.

"Baguslah-nodayo. Kau sudah berkembang banyak," kata Midorima. "Ah, iya. Bagaimana dengan _lucky item_? Kau selalu membawanya, kan?" tanya Midorima lagi.

" _Tentu saja. Aku juga sering mendengarnya setiap pagi. Oh, aku menelpon bukan untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau..."_ ucapan Shina terpotong sejenak. Ia kembali berbicara dengan nada pelan. _"Oha Asa bilang tadi pagi, kalau Cancer di peringkat bawah. Katanya, itu karena kita terlalu patah hati pada orang Scorpio."_

Cancer? Patah hati? Scorpio?

"Apakah Onii-chan pernah patah hati?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Midorima membisu. Ia... memang patah hati. Ya, ia memang sedang patah hati.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Midorima. "Lalu, apa solusinya-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

" _Emm, katanya kita tidak harus memasukkannya ke dalam hati agar aktivitas kita tidak terhambat."_

"Oh, ya sudah. Terima kasih-nodayo."

" _Sama-sama. Oh iya, Takao-nii memberi salam, loh."_

DEG! Midorima tersentak. Orang itu memberi salam?

Hening, Midorima hanya terpaku. Shina bertanya berkali-kali sambil memanggil kakaknya ini. Tapi, semua itu terputus semenjak Midorima akhirnya menutup gagang telepon dengan tangan terkulai lemas.

Ini neraka.

'Salam' yang diberi pasti bukanlah salam yang sesungguhnya. Pasti ada hal tertentu yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kata itu.

Lagi, bayangan orang itu membuat Midorima berada dalam ilusi. Dengan matanya yang bersinar menatapnya dengan tulus dan tangannya yang selalu diarahkan ke hadapannya. Mengajak untuk tetap bersama, sebagai partner. Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan. Uluran tangan itu tidak memberi arti untuk tetap bersama sebagai partner dalam sebuah tim. Tapi sesuatu yang lain.

Sebuah ajakan untuk bercinta. Saling mencintai.

Mungkin sekarang sudah berbeda. Seperti ajakan untuk membunuhnya di biara misalnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengajaknya ke neraka bersama-sama.

Midorima menatap kalender, memperhatikan sebuah angka yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah.

Masih terlalu lama untuk kembali ke kampung halaman.

000

 **London, 17 Desember 2015**

Midorima mengendarai mobil Ford-nya sore itu. Mengelilingi kota di Britania Raya yang dipenuhi salju. Sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa seharusnya ia ke apartemen Akashi saja, meminum anggur merah bersama dengan memakan sedikit cemilan dan menonton televisi? Sayangnya, Akashi tidak ada di tempat. Mahasiswa Jurusan Manajemen itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri sebagai pewaris tahta Akashi Corporation.

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah supermarket. Ia keluar dari mobil dan memasuki ruangan AC di sana. Ia berkeliling, mencari benda yang diinginkannya. Sebotol anggur merah, sebungkus kacang kulit dan keripik kentang masuk ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Oke, cukup itu saja. Ia berencana meminum anggur merah dengan memakan cemilan sambil menonton televisi sendirian di apartemen nanti.

Midorima menuju kasir, memberikan barang belanjaannya pada penjaga kasir untuk menghitung harga semua belanjaannya. Setelah beberapa lama, penjaga kasir itu membuka suara. _"3000 dolars."_

Cukup mahal untuk sebotol anggur dan sebungkus kacang kulit serta keripik kentang. Midorima merogoh sakunya dan mengambil dompet. Ia mengambil 3 lembar uang 1000 dolar dari dompetnya. Lalu diberikannya kepada penjaga kasir dan mengambil kantong belanjaannya yang penuh dengan barang belanjaannya. Ia keluar dari supermarket dan kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki mobilnya, ia sempat melihat seorang wanita. Tingginya sekitar 172 senti, dengan rambut hitam panjang dan poni belah tengah. Ia bersender di tiang listrik sambil merokok. Dari pakaiannya, Midorima tahu kalau itu adalah wanita hiburan dari London.

Akhirnya Midorima memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Dan ia berhenti tepat di wanita berambut hitam itu. Midorima menurunkan kaca mobil, membuat ia bisa melihat wanita itu.

"Butuh hiburan?" tanya wanita itu dalam bahasa Inggris.

Midorima memperhatikan wanita itu. Wajahnya blasteran Asia-Eropa. Tubuhnya lumayan juga untuk seorang wanita penghibur. Tapi bukan itu yang Midorima pikirkan.

Ia merasa seperti melihat Takao Kazunari yang berubah menjadi wanita dengan jas hitam tebal dan gaun hitam ketat sepaha, berambut panjang sepunggung dan high heels hitam dari _swarovski_.

"Ya," jawab Midorima pada akhirnya.

"Kau tahu? Tarifnya naik lebih tinggi daripada musim panas." Kata wanita itu.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Kukira kau tidak akan mau membayar," kata wanita itu sedikit mengejek. "Aku cukup mahal, kau tahu?"

"Aku bersedia membayar-nodayo." Kata Midorima.

"'Nodayo'? Pfft, kau unik juga. Dan rambut hijaumu itu cukup menarik." Kata wanita itu. "Baik, aku bersedia. Dimana kita akan melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Apartemenku-nodayo. Aku punya cemilan dan anggur."

"Baik. Aku terima."

Wanita itu memasuki mobil Midorima di kursi penumpang. Lalu Midorima mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Selama perjalanan, ada sedikit percakapan di antara mereka. Midorima akhirnya mengetahui nama wanita itu-Gracie namanya-. Ibunya adalah asli China, ayahnya asli Inggris. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sepasang suami istri itu hingga melahirkan anak seperti Gracie Wang.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Gracie.

"Jepang-nodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Ooh, Jepang. Pantas saja. Kau memang terlihat seperti orang Jepang." Kata Gracie. "Masih kuliah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, semester 3. Jurusan Kedokteran." Jawab Midorima lagi.

"Hoo." Gracie mengangguk-angguk. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi. Terdengar nyanyian klasik dari radio mobil Midorima. Tidak, bukan nyanyian. Lebih tepatnya sebuah musik klasik dari zaman Reinanssence. Sebuah dentingan piano yang membentuk rangkaian nada yang indah.

Sesampainya di apartemen, mereka berdua segera keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi itu. Midorima membawa Gracie sampai ke ruang apartemennya. Sebuah apartemen yang sederhana namun mewah. Warna dasar putih dengan sentuhan coklat muda dan coklat tua benar-benar sedap dipandang.

"Sebelah sini." Kata Midorima sambil menunjukkan kamarnya pada Gracie. Midorima membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghidupkan lampu. Kamar yang sederhana di ruangan yang luas. Hanya tempat tidur, meja kecil di sampingnya dengan lampu tidur dan jam weker di atasnya, rak buku, lemari pakaian, dan meja belajar. Ah, jangan lupa sebuah meja dengan kaki yang pendek di dekat tempat tidur dengan bantalan duduk di kedua sisi.

"Duduklah di sana-nodayo." Titah Midorima. "Aku akan menyiapkan anggurnya." Katanya kembali lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

Gracie duduk di bantalan duduk itu. Matanya menatap kamar Midorima lebih seksama. Tidak ada hal yang spesial. Sampai ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang indah di meja belajar Midorima.

Gracie mendekati meja belajar dan memegang bingkai foto itu. Ia melihat foto yang terpampang di sana. Midorima dan... seseorang. Dengan rambut pendek belah tengah berwarna hitam dan senyumnya yang ceria. Mereka mengenakan seragam tim bewarna oranye denga tulisan 'Shuutoku' di bagian dada kiri. Gracie membalikkan bingkai foto itu, dan terdapat tulisan dengan huruf Jepang. Gracie memang tinggal di Inggris, tapi ia pernah belajar bahasa Jepang saat ia masih SMA secara otodidak. " _Ore to Takao_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan-nodayo?"

Gracie kaget dan menaruh bingkai foto dengan cepat. Ia berbalik badan dan menatap Midorima yang sudah membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas kaca dan sebotol anggur serta semangkok keripik kentang.

"Ti..tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran dengan foto itu." Jawab Gracie.

Midorima menaruh nampannya di atas meja pendek itu, mendekati Gracie di dekat meja belajar dan menelungkupkan bingkai foto itu sampai foto itu tidak terlihat.

"Seorang wanita penghibur sepertimu tidak seharusnya mengetahui hal-hal pribadi kliennya-nodayo. Ingat itu." Ucap Midorima sinis.

Gracie mengangguk. Kemudian, ia duduk kembali di bantal duduk itu bersama Midorima. Sederhana sekali yang mereka lakukan. Hanya bercakap-cakap hal yang umum sambil meminum anggur dan memakan cemilan.

Hingga 1 jam kemudian, Midorima mabuk.

Wajahnya memerah karena alkohol. Ia meneguk anggur itu terus-menerus. Menatap Gracie penuh nanar. Ia seakan terhuyung-huyung karena gempa bumi. Ia juga sempat mengucapkan sebuah nama, "Takao..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Midorima?" tanya Gracie.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, nodayo." Jawab Midorima pelan sambil menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasnya.

Gracie menatap Midorima terheran-heran. Sebegitunyakah orang berambut hijau ini ingin mabuk-mabukkan? Padahal sebelumnya, wajah Midorima yang terlihat dewasa itu tidak menampakkan kalau ia 'menyukai minum-minum sampai pikiran menjadi tenang'. Ia memungut keripik kentang dari mangkok dan memakannya. Ia menatap Midorima dengan sedikit perasaan iba. Karena sejak tadi ia mengucapkan nama Takao. Siapa Takao itu? Kekasihnya?

Tiba-tiba, Midorima berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Gracie, menariknya paksa, dan menjatuhkan wanita itu ke atas kasur.

BRUK!

"Mi-Midorima?!" Gracie shock. Tidak, ia tidak seharusnya kaget seperti ini. Toh, ia adalah wanita penghibur. Sudah tugasnya untuk menerima apa saja yang akan dilakukan kliennya kali ini pada dirinya. Ia menatap Midorima, menatap matanya yang kosong. Hampa.

"Takao... a-aku..."

Lagi, Midorima menyebutkan nama itu. Itu membuat Gracie penasaran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja belajar. Ah, ia teringat sesuatu. Bingkai foto itu, di bagian belakangnya ada tulisan. _Ore to Takao_. Aku...dan Takao? Apakah Takao itu adalah orang dengan cengiran lebar di foto itu?

Dengan sigap, Midorima mencium wanita itu. Sedikit kasar, dengan aroma alkohol yang menyeruak. Tak lama kemudian, Midorima melepasnya. Ia berkata lagi, dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Takao... a-aku..."

Oke, Gracie merasa kalau Midorima yang mabuk ini menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang bernama Takao. Benar begitu, kan? Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Di mata Midorima sendiri, ia melihat Takao-dengan tubuh seorang perempuan- dengan wajah polos menatapnya keheranan.

"Aku mencintaimu-nanodayo."

Tunggu. Apa tadi?

Gracie akhirnya menyadari. Orang yang bernama Takao itu, seseorang yang ada di bingkai foto itu, mungkin adalah orang yang sangat dicintai Midorima. Seseorang yang diinginkan, tapi tak pernah didapat. Ia sedikit kasihan mengetahui itu.

Midorima kembali menciumnya, dengan ganas. Ah, ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang orang yang bernama Takao itu. Sekarang ia sedang 'bekerja'. Ya kan?

000

KRAK!

Takao menghentikan tangannya sendiri saat mengetahui kebenaran bahwa cangkir keramik yang akan diambilnya retak. Ia tidak jadi mengambilnya, dan membiarkannya. Ia memanggil pelayan, lalu meminta dibuatkan kopi satu cangkir lagi-karena cangkirnya retak-. Sang pelayan menyanggupi, lalu mengambil cangkir kopi itu dan pergi dari hadapan Takao.

Takao menunggu si pelayan tadi dengan resah. Ia melirik arlojinya. Sudah jam 3. Kedua temannya itu terlalu lama untuk datang ke sebuah cafe di dekat kampus mereka. Takao menyenderkan bahunya di sofa, menenangkan dirinya yang entah mengapa begitu ketakutan dan khawatir.

"Maaf, lama menunggu."

Suara itu membuyarkan Takao. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Furihata Kouki sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang. Mereka terlihat kedinginan, mungkin karena hujan salju hari ini cukup lebat.

"Kalian terlalu lama," kata Takao. "Duduklah. Dan pesan sesuatu untuk menghangatkan diri kalian."

Dua orang itu duduk di sofa di depan Takao. Salah satu dari mereka memanggil pelayan dan memesan 2 cangkir teh hangat.

"Cuaca hari ini memang buruk, ya." Kata Furihata setelah pelayan pergi. "Tadi, kami sempat termakan salju di tanah." Katanya.

"Termakan?" tanya Takao. Ia ingin tertawa. "Pfft. Istilah baru apa itu?"

"Maksudnya kakinya terjebak di salju yang lebat." Jelas Kuroko. "Aku mengalaminya juga."

"Oh, oke. Aku mengerti."

Kuroko ingin bertanya sesuatu saat seorang pelayang datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa nampan dengan 3 cangkir di atasnya. 1 kopi hitam dan 2 teh hijau hangat. Setelah 3 cangkir itu diletakkan di atas meja dan pelayan itu pergi, mereka bertiga segera menyicip minuman mereka.

"Takao-kun. Kau sepertinya tampak gelisah." Kata Kuroko.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Takao tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu gelisah, tapi tampaknya itu sesuatu yang sulit." Kata Kuroko lagi.

Takao diam. Benarkah ia gelisah? Kenapa? Ah, ia juga merasakannya tadi saat ia ingin mengambil cangkir kopi sebelumnya. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak teridentifikasi oleh otaknya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Takao. "Mungkin aku hanya kedinginan atau sedang tidak enak badan," lanjutnya.

"Tapi matamu tidak menunjukkan seperti itu," Furihata menyela. "Matamu tampak kosong dan sendu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Mungkinkah karena seseorang?" tanya Furihata.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan tunjukkan keahlian psikologmu itu lagi padaku," kata Takao.

"A...aku hanya mencoba belajar, kok."

Suara tawa menggelegar di antara mereka bertiga. Tampak dari mereka kalau mereka terlihat bahagia jika bersama.

"Furihata-kun hebat. Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mendekatimu." Kuroko membuka suara.

"Kuroko, jangan begitu dong." Balas Furihata.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Takao tertawa. Ia mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meminum kopinya sedikit demi sedikit. "Yah, mungkin kali ini aku gelisah tanpa alasan. Tapi ini bukan saatnya gelisah, kan?" katanya dengan senyuman yang menawan.

000

Gracie Wang terbangun dari tidurnya. Oh, sudah malam. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Ia masih berada di kamar apartemen Midorima. Terlihat sekali kamar ini begitu berantakan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Dan juga, berapa kali mereka melakukannya? 2 atau 3? Ataukah lebih dari itu? Ah, Gracie tidak mau menanggapinya lebih lanjut.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan kembali melihat sekitar. Kemana klien itu pergi? Jangan bilang kalau dia kabur karena ia tidak punya uang.

Lalu, pintu kamar terbuka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun-nodayo." Kata Midorima, menyadari kehadiran Gracie yang telah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Dan kau sudah sadar dari mabukmu?" tanya Gracie sedikit meledek. Midorima hanya mendecih. Lalu ia menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil jas tebalnya.

"Uangnya sudah kuletakkan di meja ruang tamu-nodayo." Kata Midorima. "Kau boleh mengambilnya sendiri."

"Baiklah. Oh, iya. Aku akan membersihkan diriku. Aku butuh kamar mandi. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Gracie.

"Di dekat dapur-nodayo. Pintu berwarna hijau muda."

Gracie mengangguk. Kemudian ia menatap meja belajar Midorima. Bingkai foto itu kembali berdiri tegak, menunjukkan sebuah foto yang pernah dilihatnya tadi. Sebelumnya, bingkai itu dalam posisi telungkup. Mengingat sesuatu, Gracie bertanya pada Midorima.

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Silahkan-nodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Siapa Takao itu?"

Midorima terdiam. Lalu ia menatap Gracie tajam dan dingin. Gracie bergidik. Tatapannya tidak pernah menusuk seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Jawab Gracie. "Kau selalu menyebut namanya saat kita bersama tadi. Namaku adalah Gracie Wang, bukan Takao. Jadi aku bertanya padamu. Siapa Takao itu?" kata Gracie sambil balik bertanya.

"Apa itu begitu penting bagimu?" Midorima malah berbalik bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Gracie.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya dipersilahkan mengetahuinya-nodayo. Kau tahu kenapa aku mengambilmu, kan?"

"Karena aku dijadikan pelampiasan seksualmu untuk orang yang bernama Takao itu?"

"Sebagian besar seperti itu-nodayo."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Midorima kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lemarinya itu. Ia memakai jasnya, lalu mengancingnya satu persatu.

"Biar kuberi tahu kau tentang Takao-nodayo." Kata Midorima sambil mengancing jasnya. "Takao adalah... seseorang dengan kenakalan seksual yang sangat 'kubenci'-nodayo."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTIUNED**

 **Gula Berbicara** :

Haai~! Gula datang lagi! Setelah lama menempuh rintangan yang sulit (belajar SAI pake mouse ama mencoba namatin Harvest Moon : Boy & Girl), akhirnya bisa bikin Fanfic lagi. Ini sequel dari **HELLO** , ya. Kenapa bikin sekuel? Karena saia setuju ama para reader disana yang pengen mereka balikan. Hohohohoho, tapi tidak semudah itu. Mungkin ceritanya agak panjang. Settingnya adalah setelah kejadian pesan suara itu. Jadi, intinya, ini kelanjutannya. Tadinya sih mau digabungin ama ff yang **HELLO** , cuma karena terlanjur END, jadilah sekuel ini :D

Gracie Wang adalah OC pertama. Dia cuma sebagai pelacur disini, sebagai pelayan Midorima sementara :v Habis itu, dia gak ada lagi kok. Tenang aja. Nanti ada para wanita penghibur lainnya yang menunggu Midokun untuk digrepe2 :v

Rencananya, Takao bakal digrepe2 juga :v :v :v

Oh iya. Ini multishot pertama! Dan ini rated M pertama! xD *bangga amat* cuma buat jaga-jaga aja. Soalnya kalau dilihat2 lagi, kok rasanya ceritanya tuh dewasa banget :v

Akhir kata, monggo review. Sayonara~ :)


End file.
